Héros mortel
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Stony. Steve Rogers a toujours eu ses propres convictions. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles volent en éclats sous ses yeux lorsqu'il réalise que même les héros ne sont pas immortels.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Je viens de regarder tous les Marvel en 4 jours je suis complètement accro j'en veux encore je les aime. *Respire*. Hum. _

_Bonjour, bonsoir ^^ Donc comme vous l'avez sûrement compris je reviens avec un "nouveau" (pas si nouveau puisque j'avais déjà écrit un tout petit drabble de mémoire sur Thor et Loki mais vous avez saisi) fandom, sauf que là on passe aux choses sérieuses. Vous risquez d'en voir passer plus d'un ^^ En tout cas, celui-ci a été écrit dans le __cadre des Nuits du FoF, un super jeu dont tu peux venir me demander plus d'infos en MP si ça t'intéresse, sur le thème "Hanter". Voilà c'est tout bisous je retourne pleurer dans mon coin._

* * *

Bien sûr, Steve avait hésité. Il ne s'était pas proposé pour rien, après tout. En replaçant les pierres dans leur univers, chacune à leur place, il avait la possibilité de reprendre sa vie où elle s'était arrêtée des années plus tôt, là où elle aurait toujours dû être ; avec Peggy. Il avait planifié tout cela minutieusement, il savait comment procéder, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il se sentait plus que près. Il en avait tant rêvé qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas maintenant qu'il touchait au but. Mais, au moment fatidique, alors que tout son corps s'animait du frisson délicieux de l'anticipation, le visage qui le hantait depuis tout ce temps - depuis toujours, à vrai dire - avait disparu pour laisser sa place à un tout autre visage, lui aussi bien connu et longtemps haï. Et alors il n'avait pas pu. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il avait tourné le dos au désir de toute une vie.

Cinq secondes après avoir quitté la Terre, il était de retour, comme l'avait prévu Bruce. Comme il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu, lui. Il croisa le regard de Bucky et, lorsqu'il lui sourit, ignora superbement son cœur qui se pinçait - de frustration d'avoir encore raté sa chance ou de joie de retrouver son ami, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il rentra chez lui et, alors, le silence profond qui régnait le frappa de plein fouet, au-delà de toute violence ; les valves en lui s'ouvrirent ; il tomba à genoux et pleura, encore et encore. Durant des heures, peut-être même des jours, il n'avait plus la notion du temps, il ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, il ne pouvait plus l'avoir et cette sentence ne cessait de redoubler ses sanglots et ses cris rauques de colère.

À quoi bon être Captain America s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde ?

À quoi bon avoir un bouclier qui l'avait protégé mainte et mainte fois de tous les dangers s'il ne pouvait épargner son cœur d'être touché par le poing d'acier de la fatalité ?

À quoi bon être un super-héros s'il ne pouvait empêcher la Mort de frapper ceux qu'il aimait ?

Lorsque ses pleurs cessèrent enfin, le soleil se couchait, le ciel flamboyait d'orange et de rouge et Steve était plus vide que jamais. Recroquevillé au pied de son lit, ses yeux fixaient l'astre incandescent qui s'apprêtait à disparaître à l'horizon, mais ils ne le percevaient pas réellement. Du rouge, oui, il le voyait ; du rouge et or. Et un sourire sarcastique, un regard pétillant de morgue. Un visage arrogant qu'il se serait fait une joie de cogner quelques mois auparavant. Plus maintenant. Et tout cela pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il était mort.

Parce qu'il s'était sacrifié. Parce qu'il était un héros. Et parce que les héros vivaient rarement heureux pour toujours.

Mort.

Le mot était horrible à prononcer, encore plus à ressentir.

Mort.

Pouvait-on réellement disparaître du jour au lendemain, comme cela ? Être une seconde et ne plus être celle d'après ? Pas lui. Pas après une telle vie.

Steve ferma les yeux quand le soleil disparut.

Il avait parfois tendance à oublier que Tony Stark était avant tout un simple mortel.

* * *

___N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit et je vous dis à très vite. La bise ;)___


End file.
